<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Doki doki* Or Adrien realizes something about Marinette. Ladybug realizes something about Chat Noir. by Gwennavierre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259763">*Doki doki* Or Adrien realizes something about Marinette. Ladybug realizes something about Chat Noir.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre'>Gwennavierre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reveal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thing I typed out on tumblr and figured I'd post here. Adrien finds out Marinette might be a weeb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*Doki doki* Or Adrien realizes something about Marinette. Ladybug realizes something about Chat Noir.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on tumblr (Gwennavierre) for more random things like this. And sometimes "art".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Doki doki</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Adrien realizes something about his everyday ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug realizes something about her kitty.</p><p>—–</p><p>Marinette was a busy person. School, crushes, liars, bullies, akumas, friendship drama… those were things most teens in Paris dealt with, but Marinette was also Ladybug, the Guardian of the Miracle Box, and a budding fashion designer.</p><p> While others ran to hide from akumas, Marinette transformed into Ladybug to fight and defeat them with the help of Chat Noir and the occasional temporary miraculous holder.</p><p>While her classmates got to go to bed at a reasonable time after doing homework, Marinette stayed up for hours getting to know the kwamis and work out who would best be suited to be a temporary holder for them when needed. </p><p>And while other teens practiced their passions in waking hours, Marinette worked tirelessly through the nights and over weekends to finish commissions. Her non lucrative hobbies tended to get pushed aside, which was frustrating since they helped her relax… </p><p>She decided she could kill two birds with one stone (so to speak… Orikko wasn’t a fan of that phrase..) by sharing her own interests with the kwamis while working on her current fashion projects.</p><p>A few of the kwamis had taken a shine to the anime shows and manga collection Marinette had. Some preferred reading the Japanese comics out loud to their Guardian as she stitched or crocheted. They delighted in making different voices for the characters or taking turns reading, emphasizing the sound effects and even acting out the fight scenes (Tikki especially liked acting out the romantic scenes solo and making Marinette giggle uncontrollably as she passionately kissed the air space in front of her own tiny face). </p><p>Marinette hadn’t realized just how much more time she was spending watching anime and reading (or at least listening to) manga until a normal morning of class was about to start.</p><p>She had gotten there early for a change! Not planned, Tikki had simply set her phone alarm for earlier while she slept in an attempt to get her holder to class on time for a change. It worked, though Marinette realized what had happened the moment she burst through the classroom door. She had been scowling at her purse every few moments while idly sketching at her desk since then.</p><p>Her anger at her clever kwami dissipated however, when a certain blond boy waltzed into the room with the grace and energy of a gazelle. She couldn’t help the love sick sigh that escaped her as he made his way to his desk, a small smile on his lips growing into a full grin as his eyes met hers.</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette!” His voice was sunbeams and she wanted to curl up in it and take a cat nap. </p><p>“G-good morning Daydreaming. I mean Adrien. Sorry.. I was daydreaming. Not that you’re not a daydream because you are! Not, I mean. You’re just a regular dream. I mean person. I… what I meant was… um…” Marinette wished more than anything else in that moment that the desk would turn into a black hole and suck her I to it.</p><p> Until she heard Adrien laughing softly. Until she saw the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Until she heard his next words to her…</p><p>“I’m sorry for laughing, Marinette. I promise I’m not laughing at you, though. Not exactly anyway… it’s just… you tend to get flustered like this sometimes and while I usually just pretend I don’t notice so you don’t get embarrassed, I… I honestly think it’s adorable. Like… utterly ridiculously freaking cute and I had to tell you. I… I hope you don’t mind me saying that.” His voice had gotten quieter towards the end, his eyes glued to the sketchbook on Marinette’s desk, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck, and his cheeks lightly flushed with pink. </p><p>Marinette had noticed all of this, somehow, and was staring at him in mild shock, eyes wide and unable to close her jaw for a moment. </p><p>When she came back to her senses (debatable), the first thing she did was clutch her chest dramatically and whisper just loudly enough for Adrien to hear: “doki doki”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Shocked green eyes snapped to mortified blue ones.</p><p>Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.</p><p>Adrien grinned like a kid who was given free reign in a candy shop.</p><p>Before he could stop her, however, Marinette stood up and shot to the classroom door, nearly colliding with a few classmates making their way in. She didn’t return until the bell rang and steadfastly avoided Adrien’s gaze whenever he turned around in his seat. </p><p>____</p><p>Shortly before class was supposed to get out, there was a muffled commotion from down the road. </p><p>Great. Akuma. Marinette made a quick request to use the bathroom, leaping out of her seat before the teacher could respond. She didn’t notice Adrien leaving the classroom shortly after.</p><p>____</p><p>“Good job!” The superhero duo bumped fists after the miraculous ladybugs had cleaned up the mess made by the akuma. It had thankfully been a quick one. Ladybug had seemed a bit preoccupied during the battle. Chat didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact… he looked quite pleased with himself. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood today, kitty.” She smiled at the smirk on his face, happy to have something else to think about other than her embarrassing blunder in the classroom earlier…</p><p>“Is it that obvious? Heh. I guess I am.” Chat Noir searched Ladybug’s face, wanting to tell her what happened but only if she genuinely wanted to hear about it. She tilted her face towards him and smiled expectantly. Good enough for him!</p><p>“So, uh… today, um. Do you read manga?”</p><p>Ladybug frowned in confusion. “Yeah? But… what does that have to do wi-”</p><p>Chat waved his hands in a mildly impatient gesture. “Getting there, just… context will help. So! I got to class and there was one person there already. This girl… I… I’ve been kinda crushing on her for a while…”</p><p>Ladybug felt something tighten in her chest at that, but dutifully chose to ignore it. She was happy he had finally started moving on. She was proud of him. This girl in his class was probably no where near as cool as her anyway. Wait, what? Ladybug shook her head to rid the intrusive thoughts and paid attention to her partner again.</p><p>“… she’s always been like that around me but I thought it was because she hated me at first, or just felt uncomfortable because I’m fam- er… familiar or uh… something.” Chat cleared his throat awkwardly. Ladybug gave him a look that seemed to be encouraging him to continue though her smile seemed a bit… off.</p><p>“Anyway. So today I say good morning to her and she starts fumbling over her words. They seemed so… I dunno… She kept accidentally calling me a dream, a daydream actually… and I just… I started laughing because it was sooooo cuuuute!” Chat had brought his closed fists to rest under his chin and his eyes glazed over at the memory of Marinette’s earlier word salad. </p><p>Ladybug’s brain was buzzing. It was driving her nuts. She knew what it was but it couldn’t be… so that meant it wasn’t. Right? Isn’t that how things work? Oh, he’s still talking. About that girl. Who just so happens to have done the same thing she did this morning. Funny thing, coincidences. </p><p>“… she ACTUALLY SAID ‘doki doki’!! Can you believe it? Like… her eyes could have literally had hearts in them. There’s no way I misinterpreted that, right? She likes me, right?? I mean… it makes sense, all the times she got flustered. It wasn’t because she doesn’t like me after all!!”</p><p>Chat had started pacing in a circle around what apparently was a lifelike statue of Ladybug, seemingly unaware of the switch.</p><p>“She ran out of the room right after and then left right before the akuma so I haven’t had a chance to talk to her since, but I think, no wait, I KNOW she likes me and I want to ask her out and now I won’t feel awkward asking to marathon an anime or something because she obviously likes that kind of thing too and I can’t believe I didn’t know that about her before but now I DO know and that means I can… um…. Ladybug?”</p><p>He stopped and stood directly in front of Ladybug, a look of concern and mild embarrassment on his features. Ladybug’s eyes that had appeared to be staring into a void snapped to his. Her mouth clicked shut. Her face blossomed into a deep blush and she took two giant steps back from Chat, stumbling slightly. It was Chat’s turn to frown in confusion.</p><p>“Ladybug, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“N-nothing. I have to fo gome. Go home.</p><p>Chat’s eyes narrowed. "Your school is already out for the day?”</p><p>“Yes” she lied. “Shirt day today.”</p><p>“Um… okay? You mean short?”</p><p>“That’s what I said.” </p><p>Chat scratched the top of his head between the cat ears. Ladybug was acting really strange… it’s almost like she’s… no. It can’t be. Can it? </p><p>“Ladybug… are you….”</p><p>“Chat…” It was a warning. But Chat Noir had to know….</p><p>“Are you jealous?!” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>__________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>